Far Cry RWBY (Canceled)
by Lackingman
Summary: I decided to cross over Far Cry Primal and RWBY. During a ritual Tensay was performing everything goes wrong. It sends Takkar into the world of RWBY. Now we follow Takkar's and his team's adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is Lackingman/Lucas here, and I am making this because I have not seen any RWBY and Far Cry Primal crossovers. In this fanfic Takkar will be 16 as most early humans, like the Wenja, would usually die around 17, 18 or 19. Also in it... well I don't want to spoil anything now do I? Also spot the references! Well let's get this rolling!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR FAR CRY PRIMAL! I OWN ONLY MY OCS THAT WILL APPEAR THIS OR NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **KEY:**

"talking"

 _'thinking'_

"(Wenja language)"

 **Time, places and perspectives**

(pronunciations, translations etc.)

 **10,000 BCE, OROS, SUNSET, Takkar**

Takkar was walking back to his village after going hunting. He was a tan, 16 year old young man. He was 1.80 M (5' 11") tall and weighed 88 kg (194 lbs). He had shoulder length dark brown hair, blue eyes and long facial hair. He had a scar that was right above his lip on the right side of his face. He wore white war paint on his face. There were two dots above his eyebrows, about the size of the tip of his thumb, a line going from between the dots down his nose, and another line of paint in his beard. He had warpaint on his chest which consisted of white lines and hand markings. He wore animal skin clothes, had a leather quiver of arrows strapped to his right leg, various teeth and claws on his clothing, claws strapped to the back of his right hand and a bracelet made of seashells around his left wrist. What was strange about Takkar was that he was walking next to the Bloodfang saber tooth tiger. He was the beastmaster. It was the beastmaster powers that allowed him to tame the animals of Oros. The Wenja accepted him as the tribal leader, since he cleared the rival tribes, the Udam and Izilla, out of Oros.

Tensay, the Wenja shaman, had a fire going near the start of the village and a lot of the tribe was there with him. Tensay was 18, had brown eyes, was covered in paint and had a wolf skin on his head.

"(Takkar!)" He called Takkar over, "(We must thank the spirits for leading you to Oros, for watching over and protecting you while you fought the Udam and Izilla.)" As he said this Takkar and the saber tooth got closer to the fire.

Tensay threw a yellow powder into the fire. This powder was from a mysterious yellow crystal that Takkar found while he was hunting once. He found it alongside a blue, red and a green crystal, that, besides color, all looked similar to each other. He had given the crystals to Tensay as it looked unnatural, and Tensay thought it might have been made and sent by the spirits. Tensay then threw various other powders, made from bones and plants, into the fire. He then threw powders made from the other crystals into the fire. No one expected what happened next. There was an explosion, and Takkar was missing.

 **UNKNOWN TIME PERIOD, FOREST, SUNSET**

Takkar awoke in an unfamiliar forest next to his Bloodfang, and for some reason his Snowblood wolf, Great Scar Bear and owl were there even though they were not present during the ritual. They were all awake, so Takkar started walking around trying to find the village. _'This does not look like Oros.'_ Takkar thought as he walked.

 **VILLAGE(?), NIGHT**

Takkar found what he thought was a village with really tall huts. He noticed symbols hanging on or from the huts. Takkar noticed how there was no one outside. _'Strange, shouldn't they have people guarding the village in case another tribe attacks?'_ He thought as he continued walking until he saw a man. This man looked old and had silver hair and brown eyes. He had a light complexion. He had glasses on, an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and a green shirt. He wore black pants. He was 1.98 M (6' 6") tall.

"(What tribe are you a part of?)" Takkar shouted as he took out a two-handed club

"How strange." The man said in a curious yet calm voice.

"(What tribe are you a part of?)"

The man motioned Takkar for him to follow him. Takkar felt oddly calmed by the man, like he was seeing an old friend for the first time in months, and chose to follow him due to a lack of other choices. They eventually got to, what Takkar could only call, a big thing that flies in the sky like a bird. While they were flying, Ozpin took out a glowing thing and talked into it. This confused Takkar as he did not see a point to that.

He said into the thing "I found a man who speaks a language that sounds like one of the ancient languages."

Takkar then heard shouting from the thing which just confused him even more. Eventually, when they landed and Takkar got out of the big thing, he was greeted by a blur that rushed around him and observed him.

"(Who are you?! What are you doing?!)"

Takkar once again raised his club and yelled. Takkar noticed that it was a man with messy green hair and brown eyes. He had glasses on. He also wore a white shirt and dark green, almost black, pants. He also had on a slack yellow tie, and mismatching brown and black shoes. The man was 2.01 M (6' 7") tall.

"He speaks!" The man said very quickly, "Keep talking!"

"(I don't understand you!)" Takkar said.

"He obviously does not know our language, so I am going to count on you to teach him it."The silver haired man said to the green haired one

Takkar's next few days were eventful...

 **A WEEK LATER, BEACON ACADEMY, NOON**

Takkar had learned quite a few things from that man. He had learned some of the language that the man speaks. This was easy since it was similar to Wenja. He had been brought up to the silver haired man's, what they call a, office to see how it was coming along.

"I am Takkar. I am a Wenja." Takkar said before anyone could say anything.

The man then said "I am Ozpin."

Takkar had learned the green haired man was Oobleck. Takkar had shown Oobleck his beast master powers by calling his Snowblood wolf. Oobleck had started calling it a wolf and Takkar mimicked this thinking that that was what it was called. He had learned that the place he was at was called Beacon Academy and that he was in a place called Remnant. He was able to understand basic concepts of the language he was being taught, thanks to the few similarities to Wenja and the language he now knows as English, and found out about Grimm, creatures without souls who live purely to destroy mankind. He also found out about the faunus, who were basically humans with animal traits. He also found out about auras and semblances. An aura was the manifestation of someone's soul, and a semblance was a unique ability someone had. He also found out that the flying things were called Bullheads, and that the thing that Ozpin talked into was called a scroll. He also learned about hunters and huntresses who fought Grimm and helped people.

"I would like to offer you a place at my academy as it seems you would have no other place to go."

Takkar thought about this for a second, and realized that this man was his best bet at getting back to his tribe.

"Okay, but on one condition. You help me find my tribe." Takkar said.

"Alright" Ozpin agreed.

 **NEXT DAY, AIRSHIP, NOON**

Takkar had his aura unlocked, and had been told to board an airship with other students for reasons he did not know. He now wore a unzipped black hoodie, a white T-shirt, black jeans and he had shaved, but he kept his hair the same length. He still had the seashell bracelet on. The war paint on his face was still there. It had faded slightly, but was still mostly visible. He overheard two girls talking about "Bee's knees" whatever those are, as he paced around the airship. His instincts suddenly kicked in, he felt on edge as if he were being watched. He spun around quickly. He saw a girl who seemed she was a year older then him. She snow white hair that went about one quarter the way down her back and crimson red eyes. She was about 1.524 M (5') tall. She was wearing a white hoodie with drawstrings that were black as a void, in contrast. A single pocket with a soft fleece lining and cobalt blue jeans. She had very pale skin and she had snow white wolf ears on top of her head. "Who are you?" he asks her.

"I am Shiro Kahvatu." (Shiro (Shi is pronounced she and ro is pronounced roe) means white in Japanese, and Kahvatu (Kaa-aa-haa-vee-aa-tee-uu (Please tell me that is the correct pronunciation) means pale in Estonian)

"I am Takkar" Takkar said.

Just then a hologram of a woman appeared however Takkar was not paying attention as something didn't feel right. He did not know what, but he knew that something was up.

"What is wrong?" Shiro asked him with a concerned look on her.

"I don't know." Takkar told her.

The airship then landed, and as they were walking out a guy with blonde hair vomited into a trashcan.

Takkar patted him on his back, "We all have our weaknesses." He said.

"Thanks." He was able to say before he continued to vomit.

Takkar and Shiro kept walking after that. They saw a girl, who appeared younger than Takkar, wearing black and red sneeze fire, ice and lighting, and get told off by a girl wearing all white, get mad at something a girl wearing mostly black said and then the girl wearing white walked away. Then Takkar noticed that in the time he looked at the girl wearing white and back, which was about 2 seconds, the girl wearing black started walking away. The girl wearing red fell down onto her knees and then laid down on the ground. Takkar and Shiro walked over and saw the blonde haired boy help her up.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" The girl asked with intrigue.

"Yes he is."Takkar exclaimed before anyone else could say anything.

They then introduced themselves. The blonde haired boy was Jaune, and the girl was Ruby. Ruby was 1.57 M (5' 2") tall, had black hair with a red tint to it, silver eyes, a black blouse, a black skirt with ruby red trimming and a red hooded cloak. Jaune had blue eyes and was wearing a white chest plate, shoulder guards and it was all held together with leather straps. A black hoodie was worn underneath the armor, and he had navy jeans on. He was 1.85 M (6' 1") tall.

Ruby and Jaune were talking about motion sickness, but Takkar was busy looking at the woods. He felt as if he was being watched. He thought he saw something, and when he started paying attention to what was being said there was silence.

Ruby then said "so... I got this thing." She said as she pulled out a scythe sniper rifle. Jaune was confused by this, so she said "it is also a gun."

Jaune then pulled out his weapon which was a sword and shield. Jaune explained that the shield transformed so that if he got tired of carrying it he could just put it away.

"But wouldn't they weigh the same?" Ruby asked

"Yeah it does." Jaune answered. Ruby then explained how she made her weapon just like everyone at Signal. Jaune then explained that his is a hand-me-down and his great great grandfather used it in the war.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said. Takkar then sneezed reminding Ruby and Jaune about the other two people present. "What do you two have?" Ruby asked them.

"I don't have my weapon with me." Shiro said.

"Same here." Takkar said

Ruby then asked "Hey where are we going?"

Jaune then said "I was following you. You think there might be a directory?"

Eventually they found the building where everyone was at, and they entered it. A blonde haired girl called Ruby over.

"I gotta go. I will see you after the ceremony." Ruby said

"Hey wait. Great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune said as he walked away.

"Well... now what?" Takkar asked

"Let's follow Ruby." Shiro said.

"Okay that won't be creepy at all." Takkar replied as they walked towards Ruby.

"So how is your first day going little sister?" The girl asked Ruby

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Whoa, meltdown already?"

"No she actually, like, for real exploded into fire, ice and lighting." He explained as he walked over to them.

"YOU!" The girl in white showed up again.

Ruby jumped into the blonde haired girl's arms and said "Oh god it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"It was an accident." Ruby said. Then The girl in white somehow started talking in an extremely fast and high pitched voice and... was explaining something?

"You really want to start making things up to me? Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

They then continued to talk, but Takkar felt like he was being watched again. He looked around, but found no one looking at him. Ozpin then started speaking into a microphone, but Takkar was not paying attention. He was trying to find out who has been watching him. He started to move away from the group of people, but Shiro noticed and followed. Takkar ended up walking out of the building, and walked towards the woods. When Takkar got near the woods the next thing he knew he had been headbutted and was on the ground.

"(Brother!)"

Takkar recognized that voice. He grabbed the leg of the owner of the voice, and knocked him on the ground.

"(Brother!)" He exclaimed laughing.

It was Karoosh. He was 17, a year older then Takkar, and was 1.80 M (5' 11") tall. His left eye was light blue while his right eye was closed and had a scar over it. He had light brown hair, and a leather strap on his head. He had short facial hair that was the same light brown as his hair. He wore bearskin clothes that covered half his chest, half of his legs and white war paint on his exposed right side of his chest. He had a Wenja seashell arm bracelet on his upper arm.

"(How did you find me?)" Takkar asked Karoosh.

"(When you disappeared we looked for you everywhere in Oros. we could not find you in Oros, so Tensay repeated the ritual hoping to bring you back. I ended up getting too close to the fire, and I ended up here,)" Karoosh explained, "(do you know where we are?)"

"(We are in a place called Remnant, and there is a man here, named Ozpin, who promised me he would help me find our Wenja brothers. They speak a language called English that I have been learning.)" Takkar told Karoosh.

Karoosh then noticed Shiro, and he grabbed his club. Takkar grabbed Karoosh's shoulder and said "(Karoosh no! She is a friend!)" Karoosh then lowered his club, but remained cautious of Shiro. Takkar introduced them to each other. "(Karoosh this is Shiro.) Shiro this is Karoosh, my brother."

Takkar then pulled out a scroll Ozpin had given Takkar, in case he found any of his tribesmen, and called Ozpin. "I found one of the members of my tribe." Takkar spoke into the scroll.

"Bring him up to my office" Ozpin told Takkar.

Takkar then brought Karoosh to Ozpin. "This is Karoosh, he is my brother." Takkar told Ozpin

"I am going to guess he does not understand English, so can you tell him that I am going to offer him a spot here in Beacon." He more told Takkar to do this than asked.

Takkar explained "(This is Ozpin, and he is offering you a spot here in the place that they call Beacon academy. I will be attending here while he looks for our Wenja brothers.)"

"(If you are going to be here, and you think this is a good choice to make then I am right behind you brother.)" Karoosh said to Takkar.

"He accepts your offer." Takkar told Ozpin.

"Okay, Takkar, I am going to need you to teach him English. You could probably teach him faster than Oobleck can since you know both languages. Also you will need to gather in the ballroom with the other students, and tomorrow you will need to get your weapons from the locker room and head to the cliff." Ozpin told Takkar.

"All right then." Takkar said to Ozpin as they left.

As they rode the elevator down Takkar said to Karoosh "(I will loan you some of the clothes that I have since people here wear different ones then what you have on right now.)"

"(Thank you, brother.)" Karoosh said to Takkar. When the elevator doors opened Shiro was waiting for them.

"Why do you keep following us?" Takkar asked her

"I have nothing better to do, and I don't know where we are supposed to go." Shiro said.

"We are supposed to go to the ballroom. Meet us there later."

"Okay."

 **LATER THAT DAY, NEAR BALLROOM, NIGHT TIME**

"(Karoosh when someone asks you) who are you? (say) I am Karoosh, Takkar's brother. (Say that over in your head a few times, so you won't forget.)" Takkar said to Karoosh, who was now wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts. "(Also when you don't know what someone is saying say) I don't understand (or) I am new to English."

"(Got it)" Karoosh said.

When they entered the room everyone was staying in they saw the blonde haired girl and Ruby, who is now in her pajamas, together. Takkar and Karoosh walked over.

The blonde haired girl said "There is no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy." She then got hit with a dog shaped pillow.

"Hey Ruby." Takkar said.

"Oh hey Takkar," Ruby said, "this is my sister Yang." She points to the blonde haired girl. Yang is about 1.73 M (5' 8") tall. Her eyes are lilac blue. She is wearing a yellow tank top with a red flame on it and black shorts.

"Who is he?" Ruby asks as she points at Karoosh.

Takkar looks at Karoosh and he knows what he has to say. "I... am Karoosh, Takkar's... brother. I am... new to English." He said. Just then the girl who was wearing all black earlier lit a candle, and Yang dragged Ruby over to her. As she did this Shiro found Takkar. Shiro had taken her Jacket off and now wore a pitch black T-shirt with a snow white wolf on it and shorts. Shiro dragged Takkar away from Yang and Ruby to talk to him, but Karoosh was able to follow them.

"Okay so what is the deal with you and your brother?"

"We are not from around here."

"I know but where specifically? No one dresses like he did, when I first saw him, in any of the kingdoms."

"..."

"Why are you being silent."

"Look it is getting late I will probably tell you later. I am going to go to sleep."

Takkar noticed that the girl wearing white was yelling at Ruby... again. He got the attention of the girl who was wearing black and acted like he was blowing out a candle. She got the idea and blew the candle out. Everything got quiet as there was no reason to argue or yell in the dark at this time. Takkar and Karoosh laid down on the floor near each other and went to sleep.

 **NEXT DAY, BEACON CLIFF, MORNING**

Takkar and Karoosh woke up at sunrise out of habit from almost all the Wenja doing that in Oros. Karoosh now had on a black T-shirt and light blue jeans. Karoosh had 4 spears and 2 clubs, and Takkar had his leather quiver on his right leg, it had 24 arrows in it, he had his double bow, 2 spears and 2 clubs. They were the first at the cliff.

"(I just realized that I don't know what Ozpin has made our, what they call a) last name." Takkar stated.

Karoosh said "(No idea what that is, but it sounds important.)"

Ozpin then told Takkar a quick rundown of what will be happening, and had him translate it for Karoosh.

"(Once you hit the ground the first person you make eye contact with will be your teammate for the rest of your time here at Beacon, and you must head to the northern end of the forest. There you will find an artifact that you will retrieve, and you have to bring it back. You will be launched into a random part of the forest, and you will have to come up with a landing strategy as you fly through the air. Also Glynda will unlock your aura.)" Glynda unlocked Karoosh's aura after Takkar explained.

 **Cliff, about an hour and a half later**

Takkar and Karoosh had been spending their time trying to think up landing strategies, but they could not think of any. They just had no clue how they could do something like this. They had never done anything like this before, and, on top of all that, they did not even know what their semblances were. Everyone had started to show up at the cliff. Takkar and Karoosh had taken positions on the second and third panels that were and the cliff side. Shiro showed up and took position right next to Takkar on the first one. Shiro had on her normal clothes, but she was also wearing a steel chest plate that was slightly rusted. She also wore steel wrist guards. She was also wearing leather gloves with holes cut in it allowing her thumb, index and middle fingers to show. Takkar was unable to see her weapon.

"Where have you been?" She questioned.

"Karoosh and I usually wake up earlier than most people. we have been here about an hour and a half." Takkar responded.

"Those are quite a lot of weapons" Shiro stated as she noticed Takkar and Karoosh's spears, clubs and Takkar's bow and arrows.

Ozpin then grabbed everyone's attention, and told them what they were going to be doing, which he had described earlier.

"Any questions?" He asked everyone.

Jaune raised his hand, and tried to ask him about what a landing strategy was as Shiro got launched however Karoosh got launched instead of Takkar.

"What the? FUUUUUUCK YOOOOOU." Takkar yelled, at Ozpin, as he got launched from the cliff.

Takkar was flying over the forest quickly losing altitude. He was trying to think of a plan before he got smashed into the ground. He closed his eyes, and he thought of his owl. His owl could fly freely whenever and wherever it wanted. He then opened his eyes, and he noticed he was not losing as much altitude as before. He looked up and saw owl wings coming from his back. He then smashed into a tree and lost focus causing his owl wings to disappear

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" He said as he fell 4 meters (about 13 feet) and hit the ground. He had been close enough to the ground that he sustained no serious damage, and the little damage he did take was quickly healed by his aura. He then realized how dumb it was to bring arrows as he noticed that almost all of them had fallen out of his leg quiver. He then saw his Snowblood wolf approach him with 3 arrows in it's mouth. Takkar took the arrows, giving the wolf a pat on the head, and put them into his quiver. He counted that he had 6 arrows left now.

 _'Better make my shots count then.'_ He thought to himself. He then dismissed his Snowblood wolf, and he started walking.

He walked for 10 minutes before he heard growling and... a giant wolf looking creature flew by him, and, before he could process much more than that, it disintegrated. He also saw Shiro... fly past him and hit a tree.

"Well glad to know I am not the only one smashing into things and failing at landing properly." Takkar stated the obvious as he walked over to her, and extended his hand out to help her up.

"Guess we are partners now." She stated as she grabbed his hand and got back onto her feet.

They walked in silence for about five minutes. "Is something bothering you?" Shiro asked Takkar.

"I am hoping that Karoosh was able to land safely." Takkar told her.

"You landed just fine." Shiro tried to reassure Takkar.

"I smashed into a tree and fell 4 meters" Takkar told her.

"That is besides th- look if you were able to land then he had a pretty good shot at landing safely." She countered.

 **Somewhere else in the Emerald forest**

Karoosh was flying through the forest, and he had no clue how he was going to land. He then suddenly stopped moving completely, and then he started falling again. He then stopped falling just before he reached the ground, and he landed safely on the ground.

 _"What was that?"_ He thought as he looked around, trying to find what caused that. He saw a young man who was obviously a fellow student. He was about 1.68 meters tall (about 5' 6") and wore a dark red, almost black, zip up hoodie. He also wore red jeans the same shade as his hoodie. He had his hood up so Karoosh could not see his face, but Karoosh could tell, from the shape of the hood, that he had ears of some sort on his head.

"Hello. I am Rojo. Are you okay?" He asked Karoosh. (Rojo (pronounced like roe and hoe) is Spanish for red)

"I... am Karoosh" Karoosh replied, remembering what Takkar had told him to say. _'I wish That Takkar was my partner since he is the only one here that can talk to me.'_ Karoosh thought.

Just then something barreled through the area they were in. It looked like a giant scorpion.

"RUN!" Rojo yelled at Karoosh, and, even though he did not understand Rojo, Karoosh knew what he meant and started running.

Karoosh was gonna have a bad time...

 **Back with Takkar and Shiro**

"Sooooo... What is your semblance?" Shiro asked Takkar.

"I don't really know." Takkar stated plainly. It is true that he had grown his owl's wings earlier, but for some reason he felt like that was not his semblance.

"Wait... YOU GOT INTO BEACON WITHOUT KNOWING YOUR SEMBLANCE?" Shiro shouted this question at Takkar.

"I THINK MY EARS ARE NOW RINGING!" Takkar shouted back.

"Really?" Shiro asked.

"They were, they stopped now. What is you're semblance."

"... I don't like talking about it." Shiro said with a pained tone in her voice.

"Why do you not like talking about?" Takkar immediately regretted asking this because he saw a look in Shiro's eye.

"Tell me what it is you're trying to keep secret about you and Karoosh." Shiro said with a remnant of the pained tone from earlier still in her voice.

"No because I already know that if I do you still won't tell me about your semblance." Takkar stated.

"Darn." Shiro said the pained tone leaving her voice.

Just then Takkar saw a young man wearing all red and Karoosh running from a giant scorpion. It had a jet black exoskeleton underneath bone like plates, that had red markings on it in some places, giant pincers and a glowing golden tail.

"DEATH STALKER, RUN!" The man yelled.

Takkar and Shiro listened and started running. They ran right to some ruins which they quickly realized was where they were supposed to go in the first place. When they got there the man in red turned around. He held his hand out towards the Death Stalker, and it slowed down. He then held out his other hand, and the Death Stalker was no longer moving.

"This is very tiring for me, so, everyone, go grab a relic quickly!" He said in a strained voice.

They all listened and ran towards the ruins. When the three of them got there They all realized that there were two chess pieces. Takkar and Karoosh both grabbed a relic, and they ran back to the man.

"Okay... on the... count of. Three start running." He said, obviously getting tired, "One... two... three"

"(RUN)" Takkar yelled at Karoosh as they started running.

They eventually got to a cliff. They had gotten ahead of the Death Stalker, and they had about 30 seconds before it caught up to them.

"I have an idea! Let's push it off the cliff!" Takkar exclaimed.

"Let's take our problems and PUSH them somewhere else!" The man exclaimed.

The Death Stalker caught up to them, and they all dodged. The man stopped the Death Stalker again.

"Karoosh" Takkar said.

Karoosh got the idea, and everyone except the man started pushing the Death Stalker. The man released the Death Stalker, and he also got behind it and started pushing. They weren't able to move it, but, before anything else could happen, Takkar's Great Scar Bear ran to them. It also started pushing the Death Stalker, and it fell over the edge however it grabbed Shiro by her ankle.

"SHIRO!" The man yelled as he dove down, grabbed onto Shiro's arm and started using his semblance.

Takkar saw this and grabbed the man's leg. They all started sliding down into the cliff. Takkar realized he would need an immense amount of strength to keep them all from falling. He closed his eyes and imagined his Great Scar Bear. He imagined how strong it was, and how it helped them push the Death Stalker down into the cliff. He opened his eyes, and he realized that his arms reassembled cave bear arms with paws that had opposable thumbs. The strength of the great scar bear combined with the man's semblance was enough to keep them all from falling, and Shiro was able to slip free of the Death Stalker's grip. They saw the Death stalker fall into the abyss as they pulled Shiro up. Takkar then got rid of his bear arms.

"How did you know that my name is Shiro when we haven't been able to introduce ourselves yet?" Shiro questioned the man.

"ummm... TACTICAL RETREAT!" The man yelled as he tried to run away however Karoosh had grabbed him.

The man accepted defeat and pulled down his hood revealing that he had messy snow white hair and crimson red eyes. He had snow white wolf ears and looked similar to Shiro. Shiro stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds.

"ROJO!" She screamed as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"MY ORGANS!" He yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She yelled

"I WILL BE IF YOU KEEP CRUSHING MY ORGANS!" He yelled back at her.

 **All right there is the chapter. Thanks to my friends Gameonall and Fox Foxy the Hyena for helping me edit. I am sorry if of the RWBY and Far Cry Primal characters seemed out of character. I am still relatively new to this. Well that is all for now. See you all next time**


	2. Cancelled

**I am sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, and I am sorry that I have not updated this in a while. I, honestly, did not like how I wrote some of the stuff in here, and that made me not want to write anything for it. I am sorry if some people were actually excited for an update to this. I might rewrite it in the future, so keep an eye out for that if you want. If anyone wants to, they can read some of my other fanfics. I have another RWBY crossover fanfic some of you might like. Anyways, that is all from me, and , again, I am sorry. Lackingman out.**


End file.
